


See the Child

by Desdasi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Coming Out, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Odin (Marvel), Growing Up, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Odin's Good Parenting (Marvel), Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor is spoiled, baby Loki, child!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: In which Frigga doesn't agree with Odin and makes it clear to him that she won't allow Loki to be treated badly by anyone. No matter if they know his heritage or not.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154
Collections: Fics I Don't Want To Lose





	1. Prologue

Frigga had known that there was something in the air for a while now. It was no wonder, her husband was leading the Asgardians to battle against the frost giants of Jotunheim and change always follows in the footsteps of war.

Part of her wished to be there, in Jotunheim. Not for the battle, she was no goddess of war and had no glorified feelings for blood and death.

It was the anxiety that made her gaze towards Bifrost. Her own and the worry she saw in her people. A concern for those away, wondering who would come back alive and for whom funerals would be held.

She would fight if it would end this suffering of the people who waited.

But her place was here because someone needed to lead in the absence of the allfather and because of hers and Odin's little miracle, their boy with golden curls.

••••

The large doors to the throne room opened with a loud bang and a messenger, supported by a palace guard, limped inside. Frigga straightened her back where she stood by the empty throne.

She knew what the messenger had to say, had anticipated it for days now. She let the woman speak and while her words caused the gathered aesir to gasp and murmur anxiously, Frigga thought hard of what to do.

The messenger conveyed their warriors had driven the jotuns back to their stronghold but that they weren't giving in. In the different terrain, it was unsure who would come out victorious.

When the messenger had said all she had to say the court began to voice their opinions.

Some said that they could not possibly lose and that the next messenger would bring the word of the jotuns defeat. Others said that Odin must retreat, that they should return to Asgard.

Frigga listened while she formulated her own thoughts into sentences that were good enough to say aloud.

"Our men and women are strong, they have pushed back the enemy. I have no reason to believe that the enemy will be enough to crush them." She was interrupted by a resounding roar of agreement. She smiled and waited for the court to quiet down.

"But we have been told that some of our own is injured and in the upcoming battle more will be. We should send healers. Healers that can fight and a few guards to watch their backs while they work. I will lead them and return by my husband's side."

This, as everything in court, was met with mixed emotions, but the majority approved of the queen's suggestion.

Frigga could not command them the same way Odin could but she had ruled in his stead and the people had found that she was worthy of their trust.

•••

Heimdall's sharp gaze passes over the approaching aesir.

"You have chosen an interesting group," he says to the queen standing by his side. Frigga gave a noncommittal hum.

"You don't have to pretend in front of me, we both have bouts of foresight."

"It's more of a feeling than a vision", Frigga answers, "I have a feeling of a scale and something small can tip it either to a painful future or a hopeful one."

"And are you going to give it a push in the right direction?" the guardian muses.

"I'm going to try."

•••

Jotunheim was cold. They could see their breath as white clouds in the air.

The unmistakable sounds of battle reached their ears as they crouched behind the gravel and stone blocks that had once been a building. Frigga made sure that the coast was clear before turning to the others.

"You know what to do. Spread out, stay in the shadows, and seek those who need aid."

They nodded and obeyed quickly.

Frigga continued deeper into the city alone.

It did not resemble any other place she had visited. The buildings that were still standing reached for the dark sky like jagged teeth. But Frigga was not here for the architecture.

She saw things she would carry with her that night. Dead and dying. Aesir and jotuns. Her knives became bloody and after a while, she didn't care to wipe them.

Sometimes she heard or even saw, in the corner of an eye, jotuns that were fleeing or hiding. She walked right past them. There was no honor to kill defenseless people.

As dawn neared the city grew quiet. She had decided to turn around when suddenly she felt a grip around her ankle. Looking down she saw snow and gravel before she realized that a giant was half-buried beneath the rubble.

Unsure of what to do she kneeled next to the warrior, but with her knives ready.

"You are Frigga, the mother goddess." His voice was a whisper, but it still held power. "Please you have to help."

Frigga shook her head with pity. He is dying.

"I'm no healer…" but he interrupts her.

"Not me, I have mere minutes left in this broken body. The temple, he'll kill him if he finds him."

"What do you mean?"

The huge grayish-blue hand hugged her ankle. "My brother. My mother left him, believed he would be safe there. He is not like other children, so small, but I beg you, goddess. Protect him now that our mother is gone and I will follow her."

Tears fell from the unnatural red eyes and Frigga saw how her own hand stroked them away.

She stood and the giant released his grip. She turned towards what must be the temple.

As she sneaked through the shadows she had been sure to find an aesir who had gone berserk and knew not when to hold his blade.

But to her surprise, she saw her husband.

Odin stood by an altar on which an infant lay crying. He lifted the child with care and looked at it with a soft expression. It had Frigga release a breath she did not know that she had held.

Silly, of course, Odin would never hurt a child. But the dying giant couldn't know that. She stepped forward and Odin turned around in surprise.

"Frigga! What are you doing here?"

Frigga looked curiously at the child whose skin was now fully devoid of blue.

"Asgard received word of the state of your warriors. I led a group of healers here." How small the boy was! "Will we take him back with us?"

"Of course! This boy can be of great use for Asgard. We just need to find a place for him. Perhaps Lyngvi*."

Frigga looked shocked at her husband. "The only thing on that island is the prison."

Odin raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious. That's no place for a child!"

Odin seemed to realize something and let out a rumbling laugh.

"My dear, you look at him and see a child. I will not judge you for it, but he is a jotun. He may be useful to prevent more wars in the future. But we must not forget what he is…"

Frigga felt irritation and confusion. She watched as Odin wrapped his cloak around the little one. With the babe in one arm and the other around Frigga, he led the way out of the temple.

It had begun to snow and Frigga's gaze went to where she knew the jotun was disappearing beneath the white blanket.

The feeling of change was still in the air.

•••

Odin gathered his army outside the ruined city and announced that they had won and Laufey had been defeated. This was met with cheers and the warriors struck their swords and axes against the shields.

The noise startled the babe in Odin's arms, and he began to cry. Odin looked with uncertainty at the small bundle.

Frigga sighed and held out her arms. "Let me take him." But Odin hesitated.

Worry and weariness together with her weak foresight that felt like a buzz, impossible to ignore or understand, became too much and Frigga felt her irritation rise higher.

"Don't be silly, he hasn't even got his baby teeth." As Frigga had suspected he didn't want to argue with her in front of his warriors. And so he put the bundle in her waiting arms.

Freed from his burden the king immediately looked more comfortable. He turned back to his army and began to prepare for the return to Asgard.

Frigga finally got to take a closer look at the child. He felt so small in her arms and with this skin tone, he didn't look like a jotun at all.

He must have an ability for magic, she thought. And it must be strong! Illusions were one thing, but being able to shapeshift was rare. Even Frigga couldn't do it and this infant has done so unconsciously.

She rocked him but he kept crying. "Everything is well", she murmured. But it wasn't. The babe had just lost his family.

Frigga's soothing voice made him open his eyes and for a moment she saw a red tint to his eyes. She found that it didn't bother her. And she made her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyngvi, in the Norse mythology it's an island in the lake Amsvartnir were the Fenrir wolf was bound.


	2. Chapter 1

Back in Asgard Frigga asked Odin to come with her. The conversation to be held was not meant for the eyes of their court. 

She took him to one of the palace courtyards.

"What is it, my dear?" Odin asked.

"I met the boy's brother before I found you. He was dying and told me that their mother was already dead." Her words did not seem to surprise the king of the gods. 

"I've decided to raise him."

Odin rubbed a finger over his eyepatch. "If you wish so. Having him close may be the wisest thing. But remember my words. He is no aesir."

Frigga held the babe closer. "I do not ask you to love him. But I will call him my son and I will not allow him to be treated badly. He is no one's pawn. Not even yours."

They stood there, husband and wife, king and queen, and Frigga knew that Odin would wait for the day she would see the child as he did. Like a monster. 

The tension was broken by a child's voice. 

"Father! Mother!" 

A little boy with a head full of golden curls rushed out of the palace followed by a nanny. When the woman saw the king and queen she curtsied and stopped in the archway. 

Odin crouched down to wrap Thor in his arms and then raised him high into the air. Their son's laughter bounced off the walls. 

"You're back! Mama went too, did she fight, did you win?" Thor let out a stream of words and his father told him to calm down.

"Yes, we won. Asgard is safe now."

Thor looked at Odin with adoration shining in his eyes. "Can we play now? I've got a new.." 

"I'm sorry son", Odin interrupts him, it is time to celebrate our victory." 

Thor's lower lip trembles.

"But you promised!"

Odin's face softened and he asked if his son would like to accompany him to the throne room and welcome the warriors back. Thor nodded and Odin put him on his broad shoulders.

Frigga listened to their son telling Odin that he would protect Asgard when he grew up. She smiled but when they came to the hall's wide doors she stopped.

Husband dear?" she called out. The king turned.

"I believe I need to rest. It has been a long day." 

•••

Frigga sighed as the door to her rooms closed behind her. "What are we going to do with you now," she said to the boy. He looked up at her and whined worriedly.

Frigga put a soothing hand over his back and walked over to her favorite chair in front of the fireplace and sat down. She may be called a mother goddess and sometimes the goddess of marriage but it was not long since she became a mother and she had no idea if jotun children could be cared for as the children of aesir.

She used her magic to call her maid.

Fulla* came immediately but stopped short when she realized what Frigga held in her arms.

"Frigga sweetheart is that ..?" She didn't finish the sentence.

"My new son." Fulla nodded as if this was acceptable as an explanation.

"Well, let's take care of the little life, I will warm some milk in the kitchen." Frigga put her hand on the other woman's arm.

"I think we need some help."

After telling her how she suddenly became a mother again, Fulla left and returned with another woman.

This was Gefjun*, the goddess who had delivered Thor and many other children. Frigga hoped she knew what to do with a jotun child. And it turned out she did.

When the boy had been fed he soon fell asleep and the three goddesses all sat in front of the fire that Fulla lit and looked at him. They had placed him in Thor's old cradle.

"I never thought I would see a jotun child again," Gefjun said.

It seemed like she was talking to herself and the other two didn't say anything. Some said that Gefjun had traveled through all nine worlds and that she had helped mothers give birth in all of them. Some admired her. Some meanly whispered that she was not to be trusted.

But to Frigga, she was a dear friend. She couldn't have chosen a better midwife.

And, she thought, not a better maid either. Fulla was a childhood friend who had stayed with Frigga when she married Odin. She felt safe with both of them and knew she could share her deepest secrets with them.

"I don't know how to do it," she admitted with a sigh. Frigga had always shared her husband's opinions but in this matter, she could not. 

"Have you talked about him at all?" Fulla wondered.

"I've made my intentions clear. I won't change my mind."

The midwife nodded contentedly. "You have to tell men when they are wrong. Otherwise, it will only be more trouble for us to take care of."

Fulla laughed. "I think it's best to let them do as they wish and then correct what they have done. "

Gefjun did not agree. "Then they never quit, it is not your responsibility to take care of their mistakes. But enough about that. Frigga says that she intends to keep the child. The question is what Odin will tell the people."

"From what he said in the courtyard I think he will claim the boy as his." 

Gefjun made a surprised sound. 

"Did you think he would cast me aside?"

The midwife shrugged.

Frigga knew that Odin was a stubborn man. He would keep seeing the child as an instrument to end the war. She told her friends this as she prepared a kettle of tea for them.

"I can only hope that the aesir I love, the protector, caring husband, and doting father will learn to see the child."

"We will stand by you," Gefjun said, hugging her hand.

Frigga was moved by her friends' support. It warmed her heart better than both the tea and the fire. She realized that the buzzing feeling of a change had ceased.  _ I think I've done right. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want names with the right sound and I'm too lazy to come up with my own ;) so I've borrowed some from Norse mythology 
> 
> Fulla:  
> Friggas maid, in myths she might have been a sister, some say lover, I know basically nothing about her. 
> 
> Gefjun:  
> Goddess of fertility and plough, if I remember right she had children with a giant in the myths. May or may not have been a giant herself. )


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter this time.

Thor was happy that his parents were home. That was how it was supposed to be. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to show his father the new wooden sword he had gotten. But Odin had decided to carry him on his shoulders, which was always fun. 

They had walked through the palace together, and Thor had told his parents all that had happened while they were gone. But as they reached the great hall his mother had left them. It was a little strange but Thor soon forgot about it because it was an amazing dinner.

The hall had been hastily decorated and more tables than usual had been carried in. The warriors who had fought had all been invited, as had their families. The dinner was in their honor after all. 

Thor wasn't sure what honor really was. But it was something good and his father had lots of it.

After they had sat down, his father had risen again to greet all of them and then he had toasted for their latest victory. 

The king had taken his large stein and raised it in the air. Thor had raised his own cup, though he was only given milk. He was too young for mead, they told him.

Then the food had arrived. Grilled meat and pies and vegetables and sauce. Thor ate the pie with his hands as he had seen the warriors do. His mother would have scolded him if she'd been there, but Odin just laughed and ruffled his hair. He didn't even have to eat his veggies! 

But soon the grown-ups decided that the hour was getting late and that the kids should be put to bed. Odin was no exception. 

"Up you go" he said and lifted Thor from his chair.

"I can walk myself", he protested, and Oden sat him down. He turned towards the door, the little one to the side, not the big ones they had entered through. But not before nicking one last cookie from the table. He'd only had five he could have one more if he wasn't allowed to stay longer.

Behind his back, Odin exchanged a glance with Magni* and shrugged. _What can you do? Thor's a growing boy after all._

 _'Spoiled'_ Magni mouths at him. The king shakes a fist at him in mock anger before following his son through the private family door. _My boy is not spoiled_.

Thor had already entered the family's rooms when his father caught up to him. The sitting room was empty, fire burning low in the fireplace. 

Odin led him to the bathing chamber to see that he brushed his teeth. And told him that he had noticed the cookie theft! 

Thor was told to eat the cookie before brushing or give it to his father for safekeeping to the morrow. 

Thor decided to eat it. After all, his father might lose it or eat it himself.

When Thor had brushed his teeth and washed his face and changed to night clothes Oden carried the little boy to his bedchamber and he was tucked into bed. 

He was given his stuffed snake and then Odin picked up the book they had started before he had gone to Jotunheim.

It had been a long day and Thor found his eyes growing heavier and heavier. He fell asleep before Odin finished the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Magni, God of strength. In the myths he was actually Thor's son. In this fic this guy is the captain of the palace guards.


	4. Chapter 3

When Thor woke up he heard voices in the sitting room. He immediately recognized one of them. _Mama!_ He got up and brought his stuffed snake with him. 

In the room, several women stood around a cradle. Thor stepped closer without anyone noticing him. They were fully occupied with what lay in the little yellow cradle. Thor recognized it.

"That's mine!" he exclaimed. Fulla turned around in surprise.

"Are you awake already?" But Thor ignored her and squeezed between two of the women.

"It's my bed." Suddenly he was lifted up and his face was covered with kisses. Yuck.

"It was yours but you can't fit in it anymore!" Frigga said calmly.

Thor considered this and found it to be true. He had a _real_ bed now. 

"Yeah, I don't need it now." Behind Frigga, Fulla exhaled. The terrible twos was over and done with but she was sure that her friend's son would always have a temper.

"But who's going to have it?"

Frigga glanced at her friends but the two goddesses had found something very interesting in the opposite wall it would seem. _Traitors_.

"I guess it's time for you to meet him." She put down her son and motioned for him to go forward. The little boy curiously approached the crib and looked inside.

"This is your brother, baby chick." Thor's eyes widen comically.

" _My_ brother?"

Frigga nodded.

Thor's face erupted into a smile. It was like the sun breaking through the clouds.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Frigga laughed. But then Thor said something she hadn't thought of. .

"What's his name?"

"Umm .." Frigga though hard. She didn't know what the child's parents had named him so she had to choose a name. A good name. 

Unaware of his mother's quandary Thor peeked through the slats of the crib. He had never seen such a small child before. He had dark straight hair and plump arms and legs. Thor wondered if the baby was as soft as it looked.

He was just about to try if he could reach in and touch when his mother declared that she found it.

"Loki! Yes, he shall be our little Loki."

She crouched down to the same height as her older son.

"You are brothers so you need to take care of each other" she said.

Thor nodded seriously. "I promise."

Frigga smiled. "And I will take care of both of you."


	5. Chapter 4

After introducing Thor to the babe Frigga takes Thor back to his room to get him cleaned and dressed for the day. When this is done she smooths out her dress and braids her long hair into a simple braid. Or maybe not so simple, but compared to her regular updos. Life as a mother has taught her that simple styles stays put and allows playing with, and running after your child. There have been a lot of running after Thor. 

Feeling ready to face the day, and Odin, she returns to the parlor. Fulla hands her Loki, and together the women and Thor leave the royal chambers and set course for the big hall where they will break fast.

•••••  
As they enter the hall Thor turns away from the women and goes to greet his friends and their families. His father's booming voice however calls him to the big table before he gets to share the news about Loki. The young prince tells them that he has something big to tell them later before running through the hall, taking a faster route by crawling beneath a few tables before taking his place by the table facing the rest of the room.

Thor's mother holds baby Loki in her arms so he sits between her and Odin.   
•••••

It is a lot more tranquil than the night before. The hall is far from full and those present are calmly partaking in the first meal of the day. Frigga is talking to Gefjun next to her and Odin is lost in his thoughts.  
But then the king sees something in the corner of his eye.   
"No!" He says and hurriedly takes the grapes from his son.   
"But father! Loki hasn't eaten any yet!"  
"And thank the Norns for that", Odin says and places the offending fruits back on a platter.   
"Loki can't have those, he can't eat the food we eat."  
Thor looks confused and a bit worried. 

"But if he doesn't eat he won't grow big!"  
Odin places a hand on his son's shoulder. "Baby's eat milk." 

Thor immediately reaches for his own cup and Odin has to stop him. "Not that kind son. Your mother sent for a bottle for him, I'm sure it will be here shortly."  
Now Thor looks really confused. 

"Why can't he have my milk?"  
Odin looks to his wife who is still deep in conversation. "Uhh, a baby's tummy is new and it will hurt if they don't eat the right thing."

"Like mine did when I ate the cake on my birthday." Thor nods sagely. "I threw up."

Odin allows himself a small smile. "You snuck away and ate half the cake by yourself!" 

"It was my cake father!" 

Any discussion that might have arisen is quelled when a lady carrying a bottle interrupts them. "A bottle for the baby, my queen." 

Frigga smiles and thanks the woman who curtsies. Thor looks on with interest as his mother tests the temperature before coaxing the child to eat.

It brings back memories to Odin. Not long ago that was Thor in her arms. And now their boy is smiling when his wife asks if the boy wants to hold the bottle. 

Odin is proud how his son carefully helps the child to his meal. Like this they make a beautiful picture, he can't deny that. Frigga and Thor with their golden hair. The baby's soft lavender blanket and the darker purple of his wife's dress. And the child itself. Himself. Chubby cheeks and tufts of dark hair. As Frigga raises him to her shoulder to burp him, a little foot peeks out from the blanket. 

Odin stands and clears his throat. The homely conversations in the hall fall quiet.

"Today we will be taking farewell of those who fell in the last battle against the jotuns. It is never easy to do." 

The people raise their cups and glasses in the air in agreement.

"But now we begin a new era of peace and prosperity. And already we see signs of this! The norns have blessed my wife and I with a child." Odin is interrupted in his impromptu speech as the hall erupts in shouts of blessings and well-wishes. 

Odin raises his hands. "Yes, it is a sign that new times are here. Let us welcome prince Loki to Asgard!"

Warriors raise their cups and throws them down into the floor, children joins the cheers without knowing the reason for their parents' enthusiasm. 

"Rejoice with me asguardians! I have a new son!" Odin lifts Thor upon his shoulders and takes Frigga's hand and then they step down into the fray to accept the well-wishes. 

The reason for the cheer is unfazed by the commotion and accepts being cooed at by lords, ladies and bearded warriors alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin will likely be a bit of a idiot in later chapters but I just couldn't stand making him a a-hole. He will become a good father to Loki.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me showing up after not updating recently: MBLERGH It's me!🐍

Seasons pass by and in the palace the two princes grow. Thor gets more lessons and Loki learns to walk and talk. As he grows older he plays with Thor. The older prince is a good brother. Sometimes he forgets that Loki can’t partake in all activities he can, but he happily adapts and changes the games with his friends so that his brother can play with them. He is very protective of his baby brother and never lets anyone say a bad word of him. 

Odin tries to treat the jotun child as he treats Thor, but it falls a bit short. He dotes more on Thor, lets him get away with pranks and praises him on his progress in lessons. It pains Frigga to see. She hopes that it will get better as Loki grows older, but as the boy leaves his toddler years behind and moves onto lessons, it is clear that the princes are different. Thor has always excelled at physical activity but Loki is clumsy with his wooden sword and shield, falls behind the other children when they race, prefers to read while the others climb trees and play fights. Some of the other children tease him for it and many-a-day Frigga finds Thor's knuckles bruised and his clothes dirtied from getting into fights with Loki's tormentors. She takes care of his hands and kisses his cheek. 

Odin doesn't say anything but his disappointed looks are enough. In lessons of history, languages, science and mathematics the brothers are more evenly matched. Loki is better at tactical thinking and Frigga praises him for his quick wits. 

Frigga teaches Loki magic. He was born with the gift and it is better that he learns to use his abilities with her, than on his own when he can hurt himself. He is very talented and Frigga enjoys the happiness his face shows when he gets a new spell right.

Sometimes he can be a little rascal, she won't deny that. Usually together with Thor. Those two can plan and execute the most elaborate pranks their mother has ever witnessed. But sometimes they quarrel. It can get really serious. Roughhousing and refusing to talk to each other for days afterwards.

But they make up sooner rather than later. Even that time with the "snake". 

One day Frigga decides it is time to address the issue of Loki's martial arts lessons. Growing up on Asgard, knowing how to fight is important. There has been mostly peace in the nine realms but their customs have always valued the warrior’s skills. Frigga had studied the boys’s lessons in secret and found that the teacher focused more on the children that performed better. That would not do. Frigga decided that it was time she took over his lessons herself. 

°°°°

Today would be the day Frigga held her first fighting lesson with Loki, but when she arrived at the training field she didn't see her son among the other boys practising the sword. 

“Where is Loki,” she called out to the teacher. He turns from his students and does a double take when he sees his queen. He bows low before answering. “There was an uneven number today so I sent him to the library.”

Frigga crossed her arms. “Would it be  _ impossible _ to let the children take turns sparring with each other? Or maybe  _ you  _ could focus on practising with him, as we both know he is falling behind the other students?”

The teacher squirms under Frigga's harsh stare. He begins answering but Frigga interrupts him.

“No need. I was going to tell you that the prince will be getting lessons with me for a while. Gooday.” With that she spun on her heels and made the trek back to the castle. 

°°°°

The library in the castle is far from calm and peaceful. Everywhere people are carrying large stacks of books or discussing theories. It is a meeting place for the court's intellectuals and seekers of knowledge. Frigga breaths in the air that smells of paper and ink. She knows where she should begin her search. 

And she was right. Her son is holed up in a deep set window, a book on his knee and a fat library cat purring beside him. 

“Studying diligently as always I see.” 

The raven haired prince doesn't raise his head. “I guess the meathead have been complaining that I'm incompetent and impossible to teach?”

“Don't call your teachers names, not even when they live up to them. I came to find you because it is time we have a new lesson.”

Loki finally looks up from his book. “I thought we were going to practice shapeshifting after lunch.”

“This isn't a magic lesson, little duck.”

°°°°

“Parry, up!” Frigga orders. Loki grits his teeth and pushes back her blade with his own. She lets him steer away the dagger. 

“Now spin! Quickly!”

Loki tried but stumbled over his feet. Fast as a viper Frigga has her other blunt blade pressed against his side. She tapps his side to show him his predicament before taking a step back. 

“What did you do wrong?”

Loki scowls. “If that had been an actual fight the wound wouldn't have killed me!”

Frigga clicks her tongue. “Doesn't matter. I wouldn't have given you the time to heal yourself. The wound would hurt, bleed and slow you down. Never get hurt. Avoid my weapons. Move faster.”

She tells him to begin circling her again. She swipes at him and Loki dodges to the left. Where his thigh meets her other blade. 

“Most warriors prefer the sword, it has better reach, keeps the opponent away from you. As a knife fighter you need to get up close, and if your attack fails, get out of your opponents reach.”

She let him think on this for a moment and lay her practising daggers to the side. Instead she picks up a wooden sword. “Lets see how you face an opponent with a sword. You have been taught the basics of how to use one. Maybe it will be an easier start.”

°°°°

Thor looks up when he hears someone enter the sitting room. It is Loki and he looks like he just returned from visiting Helheim. “What happened to you?” 

Loki collapses in an armchair and pushes back his sweat slick hair from his face. “Never. Ever. Get into a fight with our mother. Whether she carries a sword or dagger doesn't matter.”

“Ohh! So it is true she pulled you out of sword practice?”

“Yes. Apparently she's going to teach me herself. Says she thinks we'll be able to find a fighting style that fits me. And opponents too.”

Thor was a little bit jealous. Everyone knew that the queen could hold her own in a fight. But few got to see her fight.

But there was one thing he had been thinking of. 

“Why don't you use your magic to fight?"

“Mother says that she will teach me the ‘basics’ and then how to incorporate magic.” 

“That's awesome! I wish I could use magic. I would make my enemies quiver in their boots!”

“Your breath already makes them do that,” Loki quips. 

Well, if he was going to be like that, then maybe Thor should give him an extra lesson. He picks up a pillow and raises it threateningly. 

“Take that back brother!”


	7. Chapter 6

Odin is flying over town one day when he sees a black haired girl being taunted by a couple of boys. Intending to give them a scolding he steps out of his wagon. One of the boys takes up a chant and soon the others follow him.’

“Ergi Loki, ergi Loki.” One of them pushes the girl so that she falls. She glares up at the boy and puts a hand on the belt on her hip. Three thoughts hit Odin at the same time.

1 The girl is has at least one knife on her

2 _LOKI!?_

3 Loki is well versed in the arts of fighting

“What's going on here?” he thunders and looms over the children. The boys' eyes widen. “Jævla dritt! It's his dad!” The little bullies scatter and Odin is left with the awfully familiar girl. He sights. "Let's go back to the palace son.”

They get into Odin's wagon and fly back. Loki doesn't say anything and Odin looks over and realizes that he (she?) looks like he is expecting a blow. Odin fees his stomach turn. He has never raised a hand to either of the boys and he is aghast by the mere thought. 

Loki jumps out almost before they touch the ground and is sprinting away when Odin gets down. He follows Loki back to the royal chambers where he enters just in time to see the door to Thor's room slam shut. Frigga is sitting by the hearth, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

“Is it a failed spell?” 

“No, dear.” She exhales and begins to tell him that Loki sometimes feels like a girl and sometimes like a boy. And then there are the days when she feels like neither. 

“But how could those little bullies know? Even I barely recognized her.”

The look his wife gives him is somewhere between withering and pitying. “It is no secret. Almost everyone, at court and in town, knows and has accepted it. Haven't you wondered why Thor has gone back to defending Loki with his fists?” 

Odin is shocked to learn that he is unaware of such a big thing. _Almost everyone…_

But it was something Loki didn't trust Odin with. Suddenly his legs betray him and he falls to his knees beside Frigga. 

“I don't know my child, Frigga. I don't know my own child!” He hides his face in his hands. “I'm an old, blind fool. I'm not worthy to be called a father!”

A gasp has both of them looking up. Loki and Thor are peering at them through the door that has been opened an inch. 

Carefully the siblings enter the sitting room. 

"Do you mean that? I want you to be my father. I can change!", Loki says.

Odin gets up. "No! You've been trying to be what you think I want for too long. Just be yourself and I'll try to become worthy of calling me your father."

Loki's lips quiver and she rubs at her eyes. Thor gives his sister a push in the back that is anything but discreet, and then Loki is hugging Odin.

It must have been years since I hugged her, Odin thinks with tears in his eye.

°°°°

Frigga had to tell Loki of his origins soon after that. It was not the way she wished to tell him... He had turned blue when he experimented with his magic. 

Frigga had been working when Loki burst into her office covered in a blanket. He had been so frightened and confused. Frigga had sat down with him and told him of the wish of a dying brother, and a little boy, found in a temple…

Loki had been horrified because of what he had heard of the jotuns. Odin shared some of the responsibility for that. The king may say that he wanted peace (And he really wanted peace) but he also allowed his warrior's talk of jotuns being a brutal and savage people. An inferior race.

The queen made it clear that she deemed such beliefs were nothing but bad education and bigotry.

When she finished the explanation Loki had said one word, “no”, before running to his room. Frigga had stood outside his door and tried to talk to him. She told him she loved him, that he was her _son_. But she might as well be speaking to the wooden door. Defeated she had gone to find her husband. After realizing how little he knew of his son and finding that this was not something he wanted, the king had grown much closer to Loki. And right now the boy needed both of his parents to show him that he was loved and not a monster.

°°°°

Thor had eavesdropped as his mother begged his brother to open his door. Her pleas had made his heart clench. When the queen left he had returned to his room and opened the window. The wind was blowing but he had done this before. It was easy by now. He climbed out on the windowsill and pressed close to the wall as he slowly made for his brother's room.

°°°°

Thankfully the window to his brother's room was unlocked. Thor crawls through it and spots a suspicious Loki-sized lump on the bed. He sits down beside it and pulls it to his chest, covers and all. 

"What are you doing?" the lump asks.

"Hugging you. Are you sure that you are a jotun? Maybe you just ate something weird that turned you blue." Loki shoves Thor in the shoulder.

"I don't eat weird stuff. That's your thing." 

Thor smiles. 

“You're my baby brother. This is no different than that you sometimes are my baby sister and sometimes my baby sibling. You can have whatever color you want.”

Loki relaxes and begins to sniffle. Thor holds him until there is a knock on the door. 

“Should I open?” 

Loki reveals his face and nods. 

It is their parents. Frigga immediately jumps up on the bed and embraces her son. “Little baby duckling”, she coos and kisses his forehead. Loki allows it and to Thor that says more than the crying. Loki always acts like a grumpy cat before accepting physical affection..

Odin stands awkwardly in the doorway. “I'm sorry my boy. This was never meant to bring you pain. We, I, love you.”

Loki studies his father before patting the bed and Odin sits down as well. It is a bit cramped with two adults and two growing teenagers but none of them mind. 

Odin begins to retell stories of when the boy's were younger and Frigga braids Loki's hair. They have been through many trials but in the end, they are a family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jævla dritt - damn shit in Norwegian  
> Odin treated both Loki and Thor kindly. But he only really saw Thor. Loki always wished for his father's love and praise. Thankfully the king is now able to understand his mistakes and willing to repent! Our Loki will have two loving parents and his older brother now!


End file.
